Correction fluids comprising opaque coating material dispersed in volatile solvents are commonly applied over typed symbols on paper substrates and allowed to dry either just to obscure the symbols, or so that new symbols can be typed over the dried coating material. Typically such correction fluids are applied from a bottle using a brush attached to a cover for the bottle. Such application of correction fluid is time consuming, and the possibility exists that the bottle will be spilled while it is open. Also evaporation of the volatile solvent when the bottle is open causes the coating material to solidify in the bottle so that typically a large percentage (e.g., estimated at 50 percent) of the correction fluid originally placed in the bottle in never used.